Personal Toy
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: When one of Karin's prude classmates happens to have the luck of seeing Hitsugaya Toshiro, she treats the boy with a great deal of disrespect in some things that she writes. The second one-shot takes place in an AU setting where Toshiro is the new student who starts up a writing club. They plan on seeing a favorite writer.
1. Personal Toy I

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. Parodies quite a bit of things here, meant in good humor. Rated M for a ten to eleven year old writing mature content…_

**Personal Toy  
**_**(or… Personal Sex Toy)**_

Karin sat at her desk and remained still despite the fact she was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do as the friends that she played soccer with were off in a world only boys could go. Karin truthfully couldn't get close to her guy friends like her Yuzu did with her own friends. It wasn't as if she wanted to get close to those girls either as some of the things they said and did bothered her. Her violet eyes searched the classroom until her eyes fell on her sister. Yuzu was chatting away and enjoying herself.

The bell rang for the end of classes and the free period they had for study. Karin stretched her arms and a grin twisted at the corners of her mouth. It was time to go home with her sister or play soccer with her friends like she usually did. When she asked the guys she hung up the frowned at her, their mouths twisted up into a pout. "We got into trouble because of our grades and have to come straight home."

Next option was Yuzu who simply looked at her with those big brown eyes of hers. "I'd planned on going to a friends house today. You want to come Karin?"

"No... that's all right Yuzu. Someone needs to go home and see how dad is doing." Karin gave her sister a weak smile. "I might as well take a turn checking up on him."

Karin swung her backpack over her shoulder. Dinner would likely be just between her and the old man. Ichigo was almost never home because of his shinigami business. Yuzu wouldn't be the one cooking and thus Kon wouldn't show up either. This meant Karin would have to scratch something together or they would have to get take-out. Neither one of these options compared to Yuzu's cooking and thus there was no reason for Kon to feel like being a part of the family in such situations.

The weather was nice outside and Karin decided to take the route home past the spot she had come to like. The said spot was the place she met Toshiro the second and third time. The place was private and when one was feeling down it would drive away the doldrums. This was especially true when the sun was setting. How the boy knew to pick the best place to watch the sun set was beyond her as most of the others boys her age didn't have that in them. It was a place she really didn't want to share with anyone other then Toshiro either.

Karin leaned against the railing and enjoyed the silence. The preteen heard the crunching of gravel on the road and knew someone was behind her. The lack of rietsu told her it wasn't Toshiro and thus it was a stranger. She found herself spinning around and glaring at the person, ready for a conflict. Upon seeing the girl she let out an irritated sound. It was a girl from her school that didn't like Karin and yet did nothing around Yuzu as she wanted on the good side of the popular twin.

"What do you want?" Karin asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Is the slut all alone?" the girl laughed as she used vocabulary that no ten to eleven year old should use. She twisted her fingers into her blond hair.

"Shut it Yami-san. Do you really think I'll take your words seriously when I know you don't know the real meaning of the word? All you know is it is used as an insult." Karin glared at the girl, willing her to go away.

"No one likes you," the girl stated, sticking out her tongue. "And I know what it means. My parents actually let me read things like the Twilight series."

Karin felt like rolling her eyes at the girl and making some sort of blunt comment. Before she could do this, Karin felt a heavy reitsu that she identified quickly as that of a Hollow. Yami Nabara let out a shriek like an Anime character would do when their skirt was blown up on them. The aura was dark and Karin swallowed as the pressure began to get to her head A head ache was starting to surge forward.

The steps of the hollow came closer, stepping closer and closer as it went. It came into view and Karin backed to the edge and stopped. The other girl turned her head and body in time to see the beast. Yes. Yami-san was actually seeing the hollow and even ow she was backing away from the monster. She moved to stand behind Karin to the best of her ability and out of the corner of her eye Karin could see how frightened she was.

Karin rolled her eyes and prepared to attack the hollow when she felt an all to familiar catch phrase accompanied by an icy blast. If it weren't for her athletic ability she would have been knocked backwards and off the cliff. Instead she watched as the hollow was shattered into many icy pieces. Yami Nabara was not so lucky and the girls scream pierced Karin's ear as she went flying over the edge. As Karin turned her head she watched as a black and white blur went past her and stopped the girl from falling.

The blur came back up and Karin raised an eyebrow at the irritated look on Toshiro's face. She tried holding back the mirth that occurred from enjoying the indignity that spread across his face. His eyes were narrowed and colder then normal. "Nice to see you again Toshiro.

"A friend of yours?" he asked. Yami looked up at him from the position in his arms. Her eyes went wide upon seeing his teal eyes despite the fact he wasn't looking at her. To Karin's shock Yami reached up and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck. The girl tried leaning in close, only to have Toshiro's eye twitch in irritation. He dropped the girl in complete disgust.

"Toshiro-kun! Why did you do that?" Yami bemoaned.

"It's Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro's eye still twitched as he looked straight at Karin. "Is she a friend of yours? She shouldn't be able to see me."

"Class mate..." Karin shook her head as Yami stood up and tried to kiss Toshiro again not to mention glomp the poor boy. The small shinigami captain placed a hand on her forehead to pushed her away and used his other hand to hold the girls arm.

"If you'll excuse me I really need to see what the others and your brother is up to." The boy's tone of vpice was strained and he conveniently shunpooed away leaving Karin to deal with the problems.

When Toshiro was gone, Yami turned her sudden frustration upon Karin. She slapped the one girl across the face. "It's your fault Toshiro-kun is gone."

"I'm going to choose to ignore you simply because you aren't worth it." Karin turned and walked home. Surely Yami wouldn't be daft enough to follow her into her own room. The matter would end there. Later one she would be wishing Toshiro had modified the girls memory about the events rather then just running off.

**M**

A month later one of her guy friends approached her. Rather nervously he said, "Karin... I know you don't like hanging out at our places with us but could you come over to my house? There is something the guys and I want to show you."

"I don't know. I'd rather go play soccer." Karin sighed as she packed her school things into her bag.

"It involves Toshiro…" the boy stated, causing her curiosity to perk.

"It had better be good, because if it isn't…" she stated.

"It is rather important," the boy muttered. "We haven't read but a few… but you should look at them… it is bad."

This statement caused her confusion until they got to the house and pulled up the internet that Isshin refused to let the girls use for anything other then school work. It was a writing site and they pulled up the profile of one of the writers that they had pulled up. The name read...

…

**Name: NaBaRa YaMi**

…

"So, what exactly does this have to do with Toshiro?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Trust me… read the profile… we don't know what to do about it," the boy sighed causing Karin to read the profile only to be disturbed by what she read.

…

_Lols… I am NABARA-chan! I found my soul mate the other day. His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. We will marry… lols…_

…

"And… what has this to do with anything," Karin asked.

"We didn't bother to read her stories. They're rated M and we didn't want to get in trouble with our parents."

"Someone at school pointed this out to us though and we have an idea what they are about. That bothered us."

This caused Karin to open up a link.

…

_**Yami Nabara Gets Boyfriend  
**__I was standing on a cliff, the gusty breeze blowing my silvery blond hair. My neon blue eyes were waiting… waiting for me to find the one. The prophesy says he will come, he will come for me when I need it. As I stand there, the cliff suddenly falls, lols. The next thing I knows, he is catching me, and flying me back up to the cliff top. His eyes are like the Chinese Emperor's dragons. He goes and tells me… my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I lean back, and he grabs my chest._

…

"No… Toshiro wouldn't the hell go and grab someone like that!" Karin snapped, going back to the next story that was there.

…

**Yami Nabara Kills Rival  
**_I have to kill her. She comes to the castle, demanding that he allow her to call him by his name, but she is forbidden, this Kurosaki Karin, to even speak the words Hitsugaya-sama. Only I am allowed to call him Toshiro. Only I am allowed to call him Toshiro-kun. He orders her sent to the dungeon, were she whores herself out, and makes babies, creating decent slaves for us. No, it isn't death, because death doesn't make her learn her lesson._

…

"What the hell…" Karin was becoming livid. She probably shouldn't have clicked on another title.

…

**Teal Twilight**

_I moved to a new town today. I met a vampire, named Hitsugaya Toshiro. He wants to shove himself into me. I say no… I am betrothed to Kurosaki Ichigo… I love him too. My blood tastes good to both of them, and they sparkle in the sunlight._

_So I have to decide… Edward or Jason… which one has the hottest body. I stop and think, and I think some more. I decide, let's go with Toshiro, as his body is the rarest of the rare, pale skin, white hair, green eyes._

_He takes me, and shoves himself into me, sucking me… impregnating me. My womb begins to grow. I am carrying twins. They grow too fast, and I will die, unless he bites me, and turns me._

_He wants to abort one of the babies, because he found out one was Ichigo's, so…_

_..._

"Oh crap!" the raven haired girl stated, not able to read anymore. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"Kurosaki-san!" came the voice of the mother of the house. "That isn't good language. What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" the four boys stated in unison. They all tried using their body to hide the computer behind them. This caused the mother to raise her eyebrows. Before the mother could say something, Karin choose to speak up.

"No... wait guys. I think we should tell your mom." Karin pushed one of the boy's to the side. "They didn't mean any harm and we're only telling me about something someone else posted to the net that deals with me and one of my close friends."

"What is going on?" the mother asked. The woman's face twisted up in worry.

Karin took a deep breath. "Toshiro is a good friend of mine, my older brother too. He's around our age but doesn't go to our school. Well, I saw him the other day and by chance so did this girl from our school. Her name is Yami Nabara. She has this account where she is writing things about him that are pretty bad."

The woman went over to the computer and began to look through all the stories. She then went and started printing everything. Her son's eyes went wide. "Mom! You're not a pervert!"

"No, but I do plan on handing a copy over to the school. She has no right at all to write this kind of stuff. I am also making a second copy just in case I need a back up of this" the woman stated. "Does your friend know about this?"

"I honestly hope not. He's not really into this kind of thing and I don't know if he uses the net at all." Karin shook her head. "But then again I haven't really gotten to talk to him as much as my brother."

"Since your brother is in this I'll make a copy in case your family needs to take legal action. And one for your friend too… and his parents or course," the woman stated. "Especially since most of this is about him… and some of this is obscene… not to mention crude… and most of all, completely disrespectful…"

**M**

Karin went to her brother's room with the stack of papers. She knew it would be best to explain things to him. To her dismay Toshiro was also there busy texting on that phone of his. His wrist was wrapped up tightly. Ichigo had been working on his homework but suddenly glanced up and gave the small boy a dirty look. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just use healing kido on your wrist?"

"Do I need to remind you the only person available was Abarai. And while he was kind enough to offer I'm quite sure he was wanting to see if his healing kido would blow up something just like the rest of his kido does." Toshiro paused, realizing that Karin had entered the room. He looked up and a small smile came to his face. "Ahh... hello Karin."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "You're on first name bases with my sister Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you..." The small captain went back to what he had been doing and became oblivious to the people around him.

"Ichi-nii. I need to show you something." Karin plopped the stack of papers down in front of Ichigo.

"What is…" Ichigo's eyebrow shot up as he flipped through the papers. "Whose writing this crap about Toshiro?" Ichigo paused for a few minutes and looked over to see that Toshiro was looking up from what he was doing at them. Despite the fact the boy hadn't moved his head his interest was obviously perked. "Great..."

Toshiro set down his phone and slid off the bed with his hands in his pocket. He walked over to the desk as Ichigo tried to hide the papers only to grab them from Ichigo. As he read the papers his skin paled and turned a greenish color. He paused and looked at Karin. "_That_ classmate I met the other day Karin?

"Why do you have a different standard between..." Ichigo watched as the color on the boy's face grew worse. The papers were shoved back into his chest and Toshiro dashed from the room. The next thing they knew Toshiro was puking in the bathroom.

**M**

A few weeks passed and there was no sign of the girl at school. One day Karin came hom, and found Toshiro sitting on the couch. He was unusually fidgety. "Can I ask… how much of that stuff did you read?"

"Only a few… it was completely disgusting…" Karin sighed.

"It kept getting worse. Apparently Mayuri Taicho had known about i, and made copies of those horrid stories. When they got taken down he told me it was a huge disappointment. He was hoping for more. He even shared some of those stupid stories with people. Not only did Yamamoto chide me for not erasing her memories, but… it's just been bad."

"How so…" the girl stated, going and sitting down next to him.

"I've had a few death threats from some anonymous people who say I shouldn't be a captain of the Gotei Thirteen because they believed those stupid stories. I've also had a person who says that… they want to have… hot sex with me. They don't care that I am two hundred years younger than them…"

"Two hundred…"

"In other words, I am equivalent to a twelve year old and this thirty-two year old guy…" Toshiro closed his eyes and buried his hands not wanting to finish the statement. "We're still friends, right? Please tell me we are."

"I wouldn't believe those things for the world," Karin sighed. "And it isn't as if you wrote them."

"But they are still out there… still circulated…" the boy sighed.

A knock came at the front door. Larin got up only to have Yami push by her when she opened it. "This is all your fault I got suspended. Why couldn't you mind your own business."

"You brought it on yourself. Get out of my house!" Karin snapped.

"What the hell is my boyfriend doing here you whore!" the girl suddenly yelled upon seeing Toshiro. She went to slap Karin, only to have her wrist grabbed.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Toshiro snapped, his furry coming out. "The closest person to being a whore that I know is you!"

"I am not!" the girl stated, trying to pull on his hand so it would touch her chest. Toshiro however turned and slapped her across the face, his body trempling.

"Don't! Don't you dare treat me as if I am your own personal toy your own sex fantasy that you can have your way with! I hate you!"

"No! You have a crush on me!" the girl suddenly went into a provocative pose.

"I don't have a crush on you! I have one on Karin!" At first, his eyes had retained their anger, but then, suddenly, his face flushed and his eyes went wide. He then turned and bolted up the stairs. Karin could hear her brother's door slamming.

"Leave!" Karin snapped, knowing that Toshiro had enough.

"Because you stole him from me! I don't think so!" the girl went to lunge at Karin. Ichigo suddenly appeared and grabbed her, and tossed her out the door.

"Next time you come around, either this house, my family, or even Toshiro, I will call the police. You'll get sent to juvi likely," the teen snapped.

"I want what is mine!" the girl yelled.

"No one owns another human being. Slavery is a vile thing. If you are here in fifteen minutes I am calling the police." With that, Ichigo slammed the door in her face.

_Author's note -  
- Some under thirteen year old kids like Yami think they are old enough for the site when they really are not.  
- Some Twilight fans when writing vampire fanfics basically plagiarize the original story of the series even if it is a different fandom.  
- Some people think they can do anything in fan fiction like using the canon characters as their own personal sex toys to fulfill their hormonal desires. This isn't flattery to the original creator but in truth a major insult, not to mention it insults a good deal of fans._


	2. Personal Toy II

_10-26-2012 - "Personal Toy" is not one of the one-shots I planned on writing a sequel for and I meant for it to be a stand alone piece. On January 23rd of this year I found myself reading an anonymous review by someone who called themselves "err". Their review reads..."excuse me,i believe its called fan"fiction" i will make the characters do as i story was in the scenario where these were real stories are written about made up characters,no that." _

_The point they've tried making was that the canon characters are fictional and not real. Since they aren't real they can do what they please with said characters. What they've forgotten is that __within__ the actual story they are writing, the characters __are__ real people. However, as I thought about what they said I also came up with another one-shot. This one is set in an AU setting that can also stand on its own. Please enjoy._

**Personal Toy II  
(or... Another Point of View)**

A soft light came into the junior high school classroom. Yami Nabara sat with her group of friends and gossiped up a storm while the other students came into the classroom. She flipped her blond curls over her shoulder. "I over heard one of the teachers say we are getting a new student. I hope it is a guy and a very hot one. I don't want to have to deal with another _her_."

The female in question shot a death glare at a raven haired female who was sitting with her sister. Nabara had never liked Kurosaki Karin. She didn't really like Yuzu either, but she could at least tolerate the other preteen that shared the classroom. This possibly had to do with the fact everyone was the second twins friend and if you were against her it went without saying you were against everyone.

One of the girls in her clique suddenly spoke u. "I hope he's a lot hotter then the guys in this classroom at least."

"I get first dibs." Nabara snapped defensibly. "If I claim him as my boyfriend then nobody else in this classroom can have him."

The other girls nodded in agreement before glancing down at the ground, not wishing to get on the other girls bad side. The students filed into the classroom and the bell rang. The woman came forward and smiled at the classroom. "Good evening class. Let me introduce our new student, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

A young man with white hair and bright teal eyes stepped into the classroom, his hands in his pants pockets. A frown was upon his face. He then turned to write his name on the board for everyone to see, before turning back. Nabara raised her hand to ask questions. For some reason the teacher choose to pick another person.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born here in Karakura Town, but grew up in Tokyo."

"Why have you moved here?"

"Because of family reasons that I would rather not discuss."

Nabara finally blurted out her answer. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"No." A few of the other students giggled, while her friends pulled in their breath from the shock of her being turned down.

"But..."

"Ms. Yami... please be polite." The teacher glanced around. "Your mother says you already know the Kurosaki family, so why don't you take the empty seat between the twins."

The boy made no answer and simply went and sat down between the two girls, who gave their greetings. Nabara glared at the two before getting out her notebook. "_He is so hot... I wish I was on a date with him right now._" The girl began to jot down her dream date rather then paying attention to class.

By the time she came out of her stupor in order to eat her lunch, she found herself noticing that he wasn't in the room and she panicked. "Where did he go?"

"He went to the teacher's lounge in order to see about some sort of writing club. Kurosaki went with him."

Nabara suddenly stood up and headed towards teacher's lounge, her cheeks flushing up a pink color as her imagination got the better of her. She burst through the doors shouting she would join, not noticing the nasty look that Toshiro and Karin gave her.

**M**

To have a club space the club needed five members. Yuzu joined under the condition she could prioritize her other blubs, while Jinta joined because Yuzu wanted his help. He told Toshiro that if he was needed he could find him in the soccer club that three out of the five members were a part of. This left Toshiro, Karin and Nabara as the three main students who used the room.

Toshiro was placing books on the shelf and reorganizing things again when Nabara came hurtling into the room. The boy winced, wishing that Karin would come to the classroom soon. The girl bustled into the room and sat down. "What's up with the Hisagi Shuhei novels?"

"I don't know who put those up there because we should only be having classics in here." Nabara wrinkled up her nose and looked straight at Karin.

"I'm the one who brought his books. I happen to be a fan of his work." Toshiro hissed the words out of his mouth. Having dealt with the girl for a couple of weeks now, he found himself wishing she hadn't joined the club. Particularly since she liked trying to hold over him the fact that the only reason they had a club room was because she did in fact join, forgetting that she wasn't the last person to join.

"Oh... well, I think his work is good." Nabara didn't notice the glares she received from the other two. "Toshiro-kun, would you mind looking over my work? The teacher says you are a genius when it comes to writing."

"I'm not a genius." Toshiro let out a deep sigh, before picking up the pieces of paper that Nabara handed to him. His eye began to twitch uncontrollably before he tore up the pieces of paper.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!"

"I don't want to _read_ your sexual fantasies about myself. Do you get it?"

"No... I mean." The teacher walked in and Nabara turned to the woman. "Hitsugaya just tore up what I wrote."

"Hitsugaya! I would figure with your background you would be more respectful of other people's work."

"So long as they are respectful of me in the first place!" Toshiro then found himself storming out of the room, an envelope dropping to the floor. Nabara stooped over and picked it up, slipping it behind her without the others noticing.

"Something she wrote upset him." Karin stated.

"I don't see why it should." Nabara let out a deep sigh, her fingers playing with the envelope behind her back.

The teacher picked up the papers, frowning as she did so. "Yami... I don't want to see you writing this again for club purposes."

"That's censorship!"

"Writing this kind of stuff about your fellow classmate is grounds for suspension. Please don't come back to class on Monday. I'll be writing up a report today."

The girl stormed out of the room and about fifteen minutes later Toshiro came back into the room. "I can't believe I dropped that of all things."

"What?" Karin asked.

"An envelope. Hisagi Shuhei is having a book signing for his newest book tomorrow and you have to stand in line to get a ticket just to meet him. However, a few young people are lucky enough to get a ticket in order to show him their writing."

"So you got it because your writing skills are so good."

"Most of the others did. I just happen to have good connections. Connections I might add that would not be happy that I lost this. I'll have to get up early tomorrow and just forgo having him look at my work. I didn't want to anyways."

"I happen to have a ticket, number thirty-five for one of our students. You can use it to show him your work. Actually, I requested it for that purpose." The teacher smiled, handing Toshiro another ticket.

**M**

Hisagi sat behind the table and took a quick glance at at the work the young writers handed him. He carefully pointed out a positive and a negative about each persons work before handing them a free copy. Everything was going fine until a girl with blond curls showed up and handed him her writing. He opened it and then felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"What is this?"

"Its called fanfiction." The girl smiled at him. "Its off of your book _Scarlet Sanctuary."_

"I _knew_ I recognized the names of my characters. However, what the _hell _have you done to them?"

A blond haired man suddenly tugged on his sleeve. "You're making yourself look bad Shuhei."

"Its a version where I'm in the story."

"A version where you, who can't possibly can't be older then twelve to thirteen are fucking every male character and having every male characters baby. You also are treating the female characters with disdain. They are horribly out of character and this is only in the first few pages I _saw_. How did you get in with the _other_ young writers."

"A friend gave me the ticket because he didn't want to come. That, and he knew I'm your biggest fan ever."

"If you were a fan of mine you would show my characters more _respect_ then this. Your having the characters do what ever you want as if they were... _toys_... or... _slaves._"

"They're just fictional characters, so why should I treat them like real characters?"

"_Because_ in the story they _are_ real characters." The man glanced at his blond friend. "Which ticket did she come in on?"

"She's the tenth person, so that ticket would have belonged too..."

"_Don't_. I know _exactly _who that one belonged to. Cancel the rest of the signing _now_."

"Are you crazy? There are plenty of others who are looking forward to this!" Kira shook his head.

"_Now_! Reschedule or what ever. I am not in a good mood."

"This is going to be a bad rep for you." Hisagi was busy glancing around the startled crowd while Nabara continued smiling rather dumbly at him. Kira waved his hand at her and shooed everyone away despite the grumbling that went on. A frown came on her face while Hisagi's eyes darted back and forth.

He then began to dial a number on his phone. "Where is your little brother? Yes... I know he is supposed to be here. The thing is..."

A small female suddenly stormed up to the desk and slammed a stack of papers down along with a ticket. Kira let out a deep sigh. "Look, I know you're looking forward to having him look over your work, but something has come up."

"Yeah... everyone heard what went on. Just because you got mad at one writer who didn't respect your writing doesn't mean you have to cancel. My friend was looking forward to speaking to you despite the fact he is denying it. He's more shocked at your behavior though, so I brought up his work for him. I personally think you are a major jerk who needs to get a life."

"I _didn't _cancel it because of what I read in her story. I canceled it because the person who..." Hisagi paused suddenly upon seeing the name on top of the stack of papers. "Where is your friend?"

"Why should I tell you?" The girls two dark eyes were livid. "You were pretty much a jerk to my friend for canceling like this."

"Because I'll call the police if you don't, that's how serious of a matter this is."

"Because I am harassing you?"

The man however couldn't answer Karin and instead was having to answer the person on the phone. "No, you don't need to come down here. Just because I said I was going to call the police doesn't mean that he's... would you stop panicking!"

The girl suddenly found the phone handed to her. "Would you please go and give this to him."

"Why?"

"Because the person on the other side is threatening to call the police..."

"You do realize she's already hung up, don't you?"

"Crap..."

"I don't get why Toshiro looks up to you. You have a rather foul mouth."

"Toshiro?" Kira blinked a couple of times, before glancing over at Hisagi. "You mean to tell me you were going to cancel this because you thought he stood you up."

The writer turned to the blond, his face becoming rather livid. "I _thought_ something bad happened to him."

"And you got Momo all worked up now. This is _great_ publicity."

"Hold on. Momo, as in Toshiro's older sister?" Karin shook her head. "_That_ was the person you were on the phone with."

"Please... where is he." Hisgai pinched the bridge of his nose.

Karin let out a deep sigh and led them to the front where Toshiro was leaning against the book case. "Toshiro..."

"Karin... I told you not to..." The boy glanced up, only to have his face suddenly pale upon seeing the man. "Hisagi sempai..."

The man reached out and grabbed the boy's ear. "What do you mean by scarring me like that? Ten is your lucky number, so I gave you ticket number ten. Why did that girl have it and you have a different one?"

"I lost the one you sent at school." Toshiro glanced at the ground. "If your going to yell at people when you critique there work I don't want you to look at my work and discuss it with me."

"He normally doesn't yell like that." Kira shook his head. "I need to call Momo and hope that she hasn't gone through with her threat of calling the police."

"You _called_ Momo-nee? Are you _crazy_? You _know_ she thinks of me as a five year old!" It was then that a police car pulled up.

"I have a report that a little kid went missing. I don't see anyone who matches that description here." The man stated.

"I'll handle this." Kira let out a deep sigh. Some how he convinced the police officer to leave and came back. "The way she worded her report the officer thought he was looking for an elementary school student, not a junior high student."

"I told you!" Toshiro turned to Hisagi.

"I'm just glad that your all right. Don't scare us like that. You could have called me and let me know that you lost the ticket."

"I didn't want you mad at me."

"I almost thought you were trying to spite me or something." The man shook his head.

**M**

Toshiro glanced at the paper on the table and felt his eyebrow twitch.

_**HISAGI SHUHEI IS A FRAUD  
He Treats the Fans Like Dirt**_

_Hisagi Shuhei was supposed to be having a book signing at a popular book store. Tickets were given out to hold your place in line. However, this didn't guarantee you a chance to meet the writer, even if you were able to get your hands on one of the fifty coveted tickets that allowed you to show off your own writing._

_The writer blew up at one young fan for writing fanfiction and he called the work crass and undignified. Says the young writer whom we shall not identify. "I didn't see myself as doing anything wrong. They are fictional characters, so he shouldn't react like they were real people. I mean, there was no harm intended."_

_Rumor has it, if the young writer hadn't left when she did with the rest of the crowd that the writer Hisagi Shuhei would have had her arrested for copyright infringement. It must be news to this writer that you can't be arrested for copyright infringement. It is an issue of the civil court rather then a court of law. Not to mention he libeled his own name. Fans are also raving on the net about how he doesn't allow fanfiction._

The boy crumpled the paper up just as Yami Nabara came into the room. "Why? Why did you have to pull that crap the other day?"

"Me? It was that beloved author of yours that pulled all the crap."

"Because you used _my_ ticket he thought I was missing and canceled the event _because _he thought I was in some sort of trouble. He thought one of his more rabid fans mugged me."

"How would you know? He wasn't willing to talk to anyone after I went up there."

"Because I got my ticket _personally_ from him. He's my sempai and that was why I was invited with the special ticket, not because my work is actually any good. I also found out _what_ you wrote about _his_ characters _because_ you left your story on the table. It's no wonder her completely freaked out. That also said, I've spoken with the teacher and you're no longer a member of this club."

"What! I haven't done anything wrong."

"You wrote that crap story about me, you stole my ticket and then you showed up and made a complete fool of yourself in front of a published author who is highly respected."

"Was highly respected."

"He's going to be releasing a press statement explaining everything you know. He's far from pleased and is just going ahead and sending the free signed copies to the young writers who were supposed to get them in person until you pulled your little stunt."

"The club will fold if it weren't for me."

"So what if we don't have an official club room? The teachers have taken into consideration your stunt and have made an exception for this year. That said, after they made the decision we've had a few others wanting to join because you _aren't _a member of this club anymore. So please just go away."

"But your boyfriend."

"I am not! And you aren't even _supposed_ to be at school!"


End file.
